Vagrancy
by Tochter
Summary: Homeless is not uncommon in America. What is uncommon is what happens to those that enter Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. At night the animatronics move around on their own, and are capable of their own thoughts. The history begins to unravel as someone they knew long ago enters their lives again.
1. Chapter 1

Clutching his chest, he began to walk faster, reaching the stoplight. The snow began to pour down harder, making visibility low. He hit the crosswalk button multiple times, pressing it harder and harder. "C'mon….C'mon…." He said. There were only a few cars, so why the hell wasn't the streetlight changing colors?

Red and blue pierced through the snow, enhancing the shadows around the street. A car pulled up to the right of him. "Hey, you! Come back here!" He heard. Finally the crosswalk changed, and he began to sprint, hearing the men also chasing after him. He ran forward and took a sharp right, still clutching his chest as he ran. Ahead of him was a park that he was familiar with, and he began to run through, using the trees for cover. He could still hear the two men behind him yelling for him to 'stop' and that 'He was resisting arrest', but at this point, there was no going back. Continuing to weave through the trees, he ran farther, only stopping as he ran to the riverbank.

The river stood before him, frozen. He pondered whether or not to chance running across it, but his mind was quickly made up as he heard feet crunching on the snow. Disregarding his safety, he ran across the frozen water, hearing the cracks underneath him. _Almost there…_ He thought. Suddenly, he slid backwards, falling on his ass. He never really felt himself hit the ice, however, as he fell straight through into the freezing water. He let go of the item he was carrying in his chest and began to panic. He didn't know how to swim well, and he couldn't lose what he was carrying at this point; It would make him running from the cops literally worth opened his eyes, the freezing water hitting his eyes. It stinged.

Alot.

He quickly grabbed his item and his beanie, and began to swim up. The river didn't seem deep at the time, but he found out the hard way that it was about 7 feet deep. He continued to swim to the top towards the moonlight. He hit the top, or he thought he did before he realized he was under the ice. Panicking, he began to hit around the ice, trying to break through. He swam around more, the thought of asphyxiation dancing around in his mind. He began to feel himself drifting off. Nearing death, He began to flail wildly till he felt one of his hands reach outward into the freezing air.

Grabbing the edge of the ice, he pulled himself up out of the freezing water, and into the even colder midnight air. Steam poured out of his soaked body, his clothing no longer helping him keep warm. He shook violently, and began to sprint towards the exit of the park.

Once outside of the park, He looked around for a place to hide. All stores were closed on the street he was on. He spotted a wooden fence that he could hop over easily. Realizing that there were no other places to go, he jogged towards the fence, hopping over it with ease. The vacant area was pretty big, with him being in the alley that led off to a bigger part of the area. It was almost as big as a backyard; It sure did look like one with the wooden fences and boxes lying around. His first thought was to get someplace warm, and the dumpsters next to him would not suffice unless it was an absolute last resort. So naturally he looked around for anything that could be used as a shelter. Scouting the area, he could find nothing that would keep him warm. He shivered as the air nipped at him, his breath becoming more easily visible. _If I stay out here any longer, I'm dead._ Realizing there were no other options left, he turned to the 2 dumpsters to see if there was room inside them. Just as he was about to get in one, something caught his eye.

"Hello…" He whispered as he saw something behind the dumpster. It looked like a door, but he couldn't tell. _Only one way to find out…_ He stood in the middle of the two dumpsters and began to push the one blocking the door out of the way. As he made contact with the freezing green metal dumpster, his soaked body tingled with numbness. He pushed with all his might, the thought of ending up like Jack Torrance persuading him to go faster. He took another look, this time realizing it was indeed a door. Finally, he made enough room to squeeze in-between the door and the was no feeling left in his hand as he opened the door and slipped into the building. Warmth poured out of the building and onto him, but it was not enough to stop him from shaking. He had to get out of those soaked clothes…

He took off his jacket and put the item he had been carrying next to it. Once his jacket was off, he opened up the packaging to reveal that what he had been carrying was nothing more than a loaf of bread, with the brand scrawled across the packaging. He sat down, still shaking as he reached into the bag and retrieved a loaf of wheaty goodness. Sure it was soaked, as was he, and sure he was still freezing, but the bread helped him regain some energy. He hadn't eaten in a while and it began to help him feel better. Not to mention that all that running wore him down.

After eating a couple of loaves of bread, he folded the bag and set it on the ground. Deciding to look for clothes and actually learn where he was, he set off to investigate the building. He still shook violently from the freezing water, and the ever present thought of hypothermia crept up on him. Immediately to his left was a station that looked to be where a guard would sit, evident by the equipment and monitors on the wall. He looked inside to find a blue jacket hung over the chair. Without a second thought, he removed his thermal and put the jacket on, not feeling any warmer, but glad to have a dry article of clothing.

_I thought this place was abandoned?_ The thought suddenly came to his head. It sure did look like it from the outside, what with the door practically hidden by the dumpster. _Oh shit, if they're people here does that mean I'm trespassing? _Deciding he would rather explain his situation than be shot in the back for trespassing, he continued to down the hall. At the end of the hall revealed a rather large room filled with tables, chairs, and party hats. Oh, was he in a pizzeria? He wouldn't have known from looking outside; Then again, he did only see the back. "Um, Hello? Anyone there? The back door was unlocked and I sorta need help…" He called out loud. The only responses were the echoes of his own voice. "Shit…This is not good." He whispered as he desperately attempted to warm himself up with his hands.

Noise found its ways to his ears through the silence. It sounded like a door opening. _Oh good, someone might be here. _He waited for someone to appear and tell him that he needed to leave or the cops would come, but no one appeared at all. Did he imagine the noise? No, he heard it clear as- There it was again, the noise of a door swinging open. Combined with the fact that the darkness made it so hard for him to see anything that wasn't immediately ahead of him, made him freeze up in fear. "H-hey, anyone there?" He asked quietly, praying for a response, and at the same time, none. More noises. Everything in his mind screamed for him to just leave, but he couldn't. Something kept him from leaving; Whether it was the blizzard that was going on outside or the curiosity of what lied beyond the threshold of darkness, he began shuffling towards the noise. He neared the door where the noise appeared from. He slowly opened the door and peered inside. From where he was at, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Conforming to horror movie logic, he entered what appeared to be a kitchen.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but then again, It was really dark. "Hey, anyone in here?" He asked again. He jumped as he heard a shuffle around to his left. "I need to leave." He whispered his thoughts out loud. Just as he was about turn around, something appeared to his left.

It was a face.

It was too dark to make out any distinguishing features, besides what he presumed to be a hat. He screamed, and it was not a very masculine scream either. He bolted through the kitchen door and ran towards the double doors. No longer giving a fuck about anything besides getting out of there, he jumped over the tables. "Foxy! The door!" Someone shouted behind him, but he didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing his terrified face. He almost made it to the door, there was only one table left to jump. Almost….Almost…..

Something jumped in front of the door, blocking the entrance. He couldn't leave? Whatever was after him really wanted to get him. Realizing there was only other exit, he took an immediate left and ran down the hallway parallel to where he came in from. He neared the guard area and ran into it, hoping to close through it and make it out.

As soon as he made it inside, he knew he fucked up. He felt himself tip over as he tripped over the chair that just happened to be placed perfectly to fuck him. He stretched his arms out to stop whatever it was he was going to hit, but to no avail. He hit the corner of the door, causing him close his right eye and flinch. Unimaginable pain filled his head as lay sprawled on the ground. He opened his one good eye again to see a button labeled **Door** and he kicked it. The sound of metal closing could be heard as the door in front of him dropped, sealing him off from whatever was in front of him. He did the same for the door behind him.

Covering his eye with one hand, he backed up into the wall. He felt blood come out from the wound in his head, and he did his best to clean it with the jacket he found. However, the blood would not stop, and he began to feel lightheaded. He had to leave; It was his only option. Staying here meant certain death with whatever it was that attacked him. But leaving also meant freezing to death. At this point is what just picking your poison. But he'd rather take freezing to death than finding out what it was that was inside here. As soon as he stood up, a wave of dizziness overcame him, nearly causing him pass out right there. Gathering up what little strength and courage remained, he hit the door button again and proceeded to walk, leaning on the walls.

He was almost there. He could make it out. Fuck his bread and jacket, his life was at stake here! _Almost there….Almost….there…_ He lost consciousness just as he was about to reach the door. He never felt himself hit the ground, and he swore he fell someone catch him.

"Uhh….Freddy who was that?" Chica asked the brown bear who stood right besides her. "I'm not sure. I thought he was a robber, but he wasn't stealing anything. He said he needed help, but whether that was true or not remains to be seen." Freddy answered the chicken. A purplish figure passed by them. "Hey Bonnie. What're you doing?" Chica asked.

"Oh, his clothes finally dried off, so I'm bringing them back in." Bonnie said as he walked past them. He opened the door to the backstage room, where they were keeping the boy, and closed it behind him. Lying on the table was the boy, covered by a blanket. He still shook from the cold, but he seemed to be in a much better state than when he first came in. His right eye was covered with gauze thanks to Chica. Although she did a good job of cleaning up the wound, there was still blood coating the gauze. Soon it would need to be changed. He sighed as he placed the neatly folded clothing near the boys legs.

The boy stirred as Bonnie placed the clothing near him. He froze, afraid he would wake up and freak out. If that happened, he would probably run out and hurt himself again. To his horror, he rubbed his eyes and looked straight at him. "Whoa, shit." He said as he jumped off the table, holding the blanket around him. He stared at Bonnie, looking him down, unsure what to do. "Uh...That thing's creepy…" He trailed off.

"Hey…" Bonnie started out, but not before the boy backed up into a corner. "Holy shit, what was that." He asked. He was oblivious to the fact that the animatronic just talked. "Where are my clothes? Why are they off?" He asked before spotting them on the table. Bonnie took a step forward and grabbed his clothing, bringing them to him. He didn't make it far though as the boy grabbed a broom and held it out. "I d-dont want to hurt you. Stay back." He said as his voice shook. "Listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you." Bonnie said as he outstretched a paw. He flinched and held the broom even closer, his heart racing. "Ok, I understand you're scared. I'm just going to leave for now. I'll be outside along with my 3 other friends, okay? Come out when you're ready. We're not going to hurt you." Bonnie said as he put the clothes on the floor and walked towards the door. "I don't know if you remember me, but I remember you."

"We won't hurt you Ken. Come out when you're ready." Bonnie repeated as he closed the door, leaving Ken alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ken stood there, stunned at the fact that the robotic rabbit knew his name. That scared him more than it talking, which is saying much. However, he was still frightened by the fact that he- IT talked. _Maybe this is some sort of joke by the owner of the place? For basically breaking and entering? _Ken thought to himself. Of course, he knew that wasn't likely; No one was around during the time he came in. Even if someone was playing a joke on him, the fact that the robot knew his name meant something was up.

Ken sighed as he began to put his clothes on. They felt warmer and dryer, like….Were they put in a dryer? Did this place even have a dryer? So many thoughts ran through his head as he pulled his shirt over. At least they let him keep his undergarments. _Holy shit, who undressed me? _The thought dawned on Ken as he realized he was wrapped in a blanket earlier. And why were his clothes dry? Did they...Save him from freezing to death? "Achoo." Ken sneezed violently as he finished getting dressed. _Great, now I have a cold. _

He touched his head where he hit the door trying to get away from them. His right eye was covered with what appeared to be gauze. He touched where he was hit, and felt liquid. _Oh great, now I'm hurt. _Ken groaned. _Who put this stuff on me anyways? _But now was no longer the time for questions. Ken reached for the doorknob and opened the door, walking through

It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the other room. _Well if there's light in the room I was in previously, why can't there be lights on out here? _Whereas the previous room was nothing but parts of animatronics, the room he was in now was tables set up in rows with birthday hats on. To the left of him stood a stage. The only thing on it currently was a microphone stand, microphone in place. To his right was...Was that the exit!?

He clutched the broom and began to walk over, careful to be silent. Yes, It was the exit! He pushed the bar, but to no avail; It was locked. Looking around, he readied the broom, getting ready to smash the window to escape. Forget what the animatronic said, he couldn't trust him.

"I wouldn't do that. That's damaging company property." He heard a voice behind him. He jumped and turned around, holding the broom like a javelin. not to far in front of him stood a bear, wearing a top hat. Ken remained silent as the bear looked at him, observing him. "Look, I can understand you're scared. Just come with us, we need to talk to you. We're not going to hurt you." He motioned for him to follow. Ken shook his head, finally gaining the nerve to talk.

"I-I don't think so. I can't trust you or anyone here. I don't know if this is real or what's happening. Just let me go and I won't come back ever." He said, trying put on a brave voice. The bear shook his head. "I can't let you do that until we talk to you." He said, taking a step forward.

Quickly, Ken threw the broom at the bear and took off sprinting. He went down the familiar hallway, and this time he remembered the chair. _I won't hit it this time when I enter the room. _But he never made it into the room. A giant robotic fox appeared in the doorway, throwing him off. He turned around and was ready to bolt into the other room opposite of the guards room, but a robotic chicken hindered his efforts. The bear appeared at the end of the hallway. Ken backed up until he felt himself hit the wall.

"Didn't your parents teach you manners?" The bear asked rather angrily. "I'm sorry. Just let me go." He begged. "You don't listen do you? I said after we're done talking you can leave. Now will you please follow me this time." He asked, his voice dropping to a softer tone. Ken pondered whether or not to believe him until the fox spoke up "Freddy doesn't bite, Ken. Don't ye remember that?"

"Ken, you've grown quite a bit, and you've gotten faster! You could almost keep up with Foxy!" The chicken added. "Yarr, I not be that old, Chica." Foxy replied. They then turned their heads towards you. "C'mon, let's go. We're not going to hurt you, as we've said before." Freddy said. _NO! _Your brain tries to tell you. But it's literally the only option left. Ken really, really did not want to piss off these animatronics. "O-" He sneezed twice. "Ok, fine." He sniffed. He followed the bear, Freddy, as he led them to wherever he was going. Foxy remained to his right and Chica to his left. "Ye remind me of me. We both have somethin' coverin our right eye." Foxy tried to spark up a conversation.

"Um, yeah I guess." Ken answered halfheartedly. Truth be told, he just wanted to leave the place. Fear overtook every part of his body, and he was dreading what would happen next. He could try and make a break for it, but if he fucked up and failed, he was sure that was the end of his story. They finally reached a room with double doors, and a small circular windows in each door.

Inside appeared to be a kitchen. Bonnie was waiting for them. He giggled as he saw Ken being escorted by his friends. Ken took a deep sigh. _Whatever happens, happens I guess. But I'm not going down without a fight. _"Alright, I'm here. What do you want?"

Freddy turned around and cleared his throat (Did he even have a throat?). "Ken, do you remember us?"

"Not at all. I don't know any of you. I've never been here, where 'here' is, in my life."

"No, you have. It was 14 years ago. You were 5. You used to love coming here and playing with us. Your dad worked here as a night guard, and he brought you in for work quite a bit."

Ken shook his head. "No, you must have the wrong guy. My father died years ago. He never worked here." He said. It was true. His dad never worked at...whatever this place was. Ken was never taken to his fathers work, so surely they had the wrong guy….right?

"Ken, It's you. I'm certain. I remember the brownish hair and light skin, those brown eyes. And to further prove it's you, I know you have a birthmark above your left eyebrow in the shape of a 2 circles." Freddy said without faltering. Ken staggered. _How did he know? Is he telling the truth? _

"Holy shit are you stalking me?" Ken asked angrily. Freddy calmly replied "Ken, as I said earlier, you used to come here with your parents."

Ken groaned, something that was common for him when he was upset or annoyed. "Alright, I answered your question. Can I go home now?" Freddy stopped and thought for a second before replying with "Where do you live?"

"Uh, Um, Around." Ken gave a vague answer for two separate reasons. One: he didn't need them knowing where he lived, and two: He didn't really have a place. He'd been living on the streets for a very long time now. It was embarrassing to say he was homeless. He didn't want to make people worry or get their pity. Ken was doing fine on his own up to this point, he could take care of himself. "Alright, now where do you actually live?"

"I'm not telling you where I live. That's weird, Freddy." Ken gave a snarky reply. "Ken...We're worried about you. First we found you half freezing, then you hit your head and scared us. We thought you were dead. We're worried about you Ken."

Those words seemed to drop his defenses slightly. He hated having people worry about him, but for some reason, it was different with these guys. Maybe it was because their not actually people? _According to them, I knew them before. Maybe that's it? _Ken lowered his voice to a whisper. "I don't really have a place. I live on the streets." Ken looked away, hoping they didn't hear it, but he knew they did.

They gasped. "Freddy, we can't let him go back out there!" Bonnie exclaimed, filled with worry. "Hey, he can stay here!" Chica stated. "Great idea, Chica! Maybe we can also help him remember us." Freddy said excitedly. "No, guy's it's fine. I'm used to-" Out of the corner of Ken's eye he saw Foxy run towards him. He yelped in fear as he was picked up into an embrace. "Ken, I missed ye so much! We have a lot of catchin' up to do." When he finally released him, Ken stood still, shaking.

"Foxy! You scared him half to death!" Chica scolded. "Sorry, I was just so excited." He looked down. Ken's breathing returned to normal. He was still shaking, however. "P-please don't do that anymore." He asked. Foxy nodded and soon, they all ushered him out of the room and into the party room.

"Alright, who want's to spend time with him first?"

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Ken asked.

"No." They answered in unison.

And so, it ended up being Bonnie who would hang out with Ken first. Why they split it up the times, Ken wasn't sure. "We're gonna have so much fun! We're finally going to get to talk about everything that's happened over the years! I'm so excited." Bonnie went on.

He wouldn't admit it, but Ken was glad that he would be sleeping somewhere warm tonight. He didn't trust the animatronics, but they seemed to not want to harm him….for now….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ken sneezed again, making it the third time in a minutes. "Are you okay? I think you're sick…" Bonnie said as he put an arm around Ken. "I'm fine," Ken responded, "I'm fine." Bonnie took note of the way Ken was shivering. "Let me go get you a blanket." Bonnie responded as he walked off. _Shit, It's so cold. Why the hell is it so cold?_ Bonnie returned and placed the blanket around Ken's shoulders, causing him to jump. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you. Remember?"

Bonnie sat back down next to him on the stage. "My name's Bonnie, in case you didn't know." Bonnie paused. "You….Don't trust us do you?" Bonnie asked quietly. Ken didn't bother looking in his direction as he quickly replies "Not exactly, No." Bonnie sighed. "What can I do to prove to you that we're not going to hurt you?"

"Nothing at the moment. But if you're going to kill me, do it when I'm not looking please." Ken asked politely. "K-kill you? Why would I or, for that matter, anyone want to kill you?" Bonnie asked, distress in his voice. "I don't know, and I don't want to know." Ken stated coldly. "Well you don't have to worry about that. None of us are out to get you."

An Idea popped into Bonnie's head. "Wait here." He said as he went backstage to grab something. Ken waited patiently, and pondered how he would get out of the pizzeria. So far they didn't seem to attempt to hurt him or do anything of the such, but you couldn't be too certain. Ken looked towards the door. He could make a bolt for it, but once again, if he fucked up that was it. Game over. Upon closer inspection, he realized there was no way he was actually getting out. Snow piled on the door, causing it to mostly seem white. _Great, snowed in. Damn blizzard. _He wrapped the blanket even harder around him just thinking about the cold. Bonnie appeared behind Ken, carrying something in his hand. "Is that-"

"Yeah, a guitar." Bonnie finished Ken's sentence for him. "Don't you remember? I play it all the time. I even played you a special song on your 5th birthday! There were no words though. You don't remember?" Bonnie asked in disbelief. Ken shook his head. "How is that possible if I've never been here? I seriously think you guys might have me confused with another kid. Once you realize you've got the wrong guy, I'm food for the fishes."

"We have technology that allows us to remember each childs face. It's special, to help the kids feel like we were there friends. We were, don't get me wrong, but it helped to have the facial recognition. See? I do recognize you, you're in my databanks. You may be older but you've gotten all of the visual components."

"So that's how you knew my name? But I've never been here, I promise you. Seriously, If I have, I don't remember it. I'm sorry, Bonnie." Ken stated. Bonnie looked sad for a moment. "Oh….Wait! Maybe if I play you the song on your birthday, you might remember?" He asked. "Er, go for it I guess."

Bonnie sat up, now prioritizing a new objective. He began to tune his guitar to a certain tune. Once all his strings were tuned, he looked at Ken. Instantly his hands began to strum the guitar, playing a melody that started at very quiet, before growing louder. Soon, there was a beat that began to pick up in speed and sound.

The song's strums were perfectly in sync with each other, creating a beautiful melody that had really upbeat parts and strums that seemed to create a sense of peace. After the upbeat parts, it came down, still rocking but calmer at the same time. It then prepared for the upbeat part before repeating again.

Bonnie played passionately, hoping to get Ken to remember the animatronics. Ken seemed to enjoy the tune, as he was closing his eyes and nodding his head to the melody. Bonnie continued to play the music, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Foxy. Foxy gave him the thumbs up, apparently enjoying the song too. Soon afterwards, he went back into his cove.

Bonnie finally finished. "Did that bring back any memories?" He asked, excited. Much to Bonnies disbelief, Ken replied "No." Bonnie looked down, sad that he could not remind his old friend of him. "It was nice though. I really liked it." Bonnie looked back up to see Ken giving a faint smile. Bonnie looked over to Ken, taking the guitar off. "Your father helped me plan it out."

Ken looked in disbelief. _Why the hell do they keep talking to me about my father? He died years ago. _He decided to voice his disbelief. "He did work here, though. He couldn't have died. I remember him perfectly." And so, Bonnie went on to describe his fathers appearance. The weird part was that it seemed to fit the description of his father. "That sounds like him….Wait, no! I told you already, He died a long time ago! We moved around the time you described him working here, and he was already dead!" Ken exclaimed. "What kind of mind tricks are you playing?"

Bonnie sighed. "That's fine, don't believe us. Maybe you hit your head and got amnesia or something." He poked Ken's head, causing him to pull back. "Relax. C'mon, lets go get you some food." Bonnie stood up. Ken got up briefly before falling. Luckily, Bonnie was quick and caught him. "Woah, are you okay?" He asked, concerned. "I-I don't know. I can't feel my legs. Here, let me try to walk."

Bonnie slowly let go of Ken as he tried to walk. He could, but he couldn't keep his balance. Bonnie caught him once again. "Here, I'll carry you." He said. Bonnie picked up Ken, using the bridal carry technique, much to Ken's protests. "I don't need it, I'm fine." He started before feeling lightheaded.

"Don't worry, I got you." Something said. Ken looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked. He looked up at a rabbit. "W-who are you?" He asked the thing. The area around him began to feel foggy as he shook uncontrollably. "Ken, are you okay?" He heard a voice. "Ken? Hey, you're going to be okay."

"Listen to me, try and stay awake. FREDDY!"

Ken looked around, sleep tugging at his eyelids. "Where am I?" He whispered. The rabbit who, upon closer inspection, seemed to be a robot held him in his arms. Ken could had sworn he saw it speak. Or heard. He wasn't sure what was happening. All he knew is that he was cold and tired.

"Stay awake, Ken." He heard. _Who's Ken? _

"I-" _can't stay awake. _"What?" Did he say that out loud or did he think it. It suddenly became very hot. He felt like he was on fire.

_It's _"Hot." But he could still feel himself shaking. Why was he shaking.

"Freddy, Chica, Foxy, anyone! I need help!" A voice rang somewhere. Did he know that voice? "Stay awake, Ken. Please, you have to." He felt himself being held closer and tighter. He tried to speak, but words had lost their meaning to him. He felt tired. _Nap. _

He closed his eyes, barely being able to hear something call out for a name.

**I don't like to do the whole authors note thing, but leaving a review helps me know If I'm doing ok or shitty. Anything helps. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(For refrence on Hypothermia  wiki/Hypothermia)

**Category: Severe**

Ken drifted in and out of consciousness, occasionally opening his eyes to see blobs of color around him. He saw himself being shaken and slung over something. Then he passed out. Not too long later, He opened his eyes once more to see something yellow in front of him. His brain could not make it out however. He tried crawling towards the yellow blob, just to see what it was.

"Hey, what are- GET OUT!" He heard something say before he passed out once more. Was this death? Was he dying? He didn't want to die, not yet at least. Sure things had been shitty, but not enough that he wanted to die. Once again he woke up to see a familiar face before him, however, he could not recall it's name. "Ken, you're awake! Don't scare us like that."

"Huh?" Was all Ken could slur out. "You need to stay warm." She said as she wrapped the blanket around him tighter. She then turned the dial on something, and heat began to fill the small room. _Security room… _That's where he was, or where he thought he was. "Here, drink this." She handed him a glass of brownish fluid with something in it. No matter how hard Ken tried, he could not grab the glass. "I-I can't." he managed. He looked up at the familiar face whose name was unavailable to Ken. "Sorry…" Ken managed before looking down, nearly falling asleep again on the spot.

"Whoa, stay awake. Here, I'll help you with it." She put the glass to his lips. He began to drink earnestly. Once he finished the drink, he looked back up to her. "I can't….. remember your name…." He slurred. She smiled. "Don't worry, being in frozen waters in negative 6 degree weather will do that to you. My name's Chica."

_Chica…. _"I remember you from somewhere…" Ken started before he was shushed by Chica. "Don't worry, I'm here for you. We met not too long ago, and before that, years ago." Chica said. She put a hand to his face. "You seem to be getting better. But stay in here and stay warm. I'll go see if there's more blankets." She stated as she left.

_Hypothermia? _Is that what he had? It had to be. He was in a frozen lake for 5 minutes in negative degree weather. _Or was that a dream?_ Ken wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was that he felt heat and slowly drifted off to sleep again.

Ken woke up once again, feeling slightly better but still unsure what was happening. He turned to his right to see one of those portable heaters. He looked inside to see the orange wires glowing hotly. Ken sat up momentarily before feeling a pain. He stood up, the blanket falling off of him. Looking behind him, he saw another blanket folded up as a pillow. Ken nearly slipped standing up, so he held onto the wall and used it for support.

He began to lean on the wall, moving at the pace of a snail. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to find someone he knew….Where was his mother? He hadn't seen her around. Was she okay? "Ken…" He heard her voice. "Where are you?" She asked. Ken began to push himself onwards, still unable to walk on his own. He finally left the room and leaned on the wall to the right. He shuffled towards where a door was. After a few attempts, he managed to push the door open. Snow coated the area outside, and he barely managed to open the door with all the snow piled up.

That's when Ken noticed it: He saw his mother just behind the green dumpster. "Mom!" He called out. But she didn't look to him or even notice him. He had to get her attention… He pushed through the door, feeling the air against his face. Ken grabbed the dumpster outside and used that for support as he walked around it. Once he made it around the dumpster, he stood before his mother. "Mom...What are you doing here?" Ken asked. She turned around. "I-I was worried about you honey. Won't you please come home?"

"That depends on who's still there..."

"He's gone, sweetie. I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? I'm glad you got rid of him! He was an-"

"No, not Killian. Your father. He's gone, Ken, and he's not coming back. I know how painful it is for you, but you need to come home. You can barely stand, let alone survive out here like this."

"I already know he's gone, why are you telling me this? I don't understand...Maybe I should come home. You'll never believe what happened over the last couple of years…"

"I can't find him!" Bonnie started. "Where is he? Oh no, oh no…"

"Calm down Bonnie! He couldn't have gotten too far. Everyone split up and look for him." Freddy ordered. "Yar." Foxy agreed as he checked the supply closet next to the guards room. _Not in here. _Foxy looked back into the guard room where Ken was supposed to be sleeping. He looked for a sign of where he could have gone. He couldn't have passed into the main area, because He and Bonnie were out there. Freddy was backstage, and Chica was in the kitchen.

_Oh no._

Foxy checked the security exit and sure enough, it was slightly ajar. Snow stood in between the door and the wall, keeping it slightly propped open. If- He heard a noise. He opened the door slowly and heard talking.

"Sorry? I'm glad you got rid of him! He was an-" But he stopped. That was Ken's voice, He was sure of it. He opened the door fully to see him talking to himself. It wasn't helping matters that he was leaning on the dumpster for support and once again shaking.

"I already know he's gone, why are you telling me this? I don't understand...Maybe I should come home. You'll never believe what happened over the last couple of years…"

Foxy fully extended the door and walked next to Ken. He put his hand on Ken's shoulder. "W-who are you?" He asked. His eyes gave away his fear. "Yar, I'm Foxy. Don't ye remember me, lad?" Foxy asked. Ken slowly shook his head no. Then he looked back forward. "W-where did she go?" Ken asked.

"Who?"

"My mother. She asked me to come home, but I can't seem to remember where it is." He scratched his head. "Ken...No one was there right now, lad. Ye was talking to ye self. C'mon, Lets get ya inside. It be cold out here." Ken reluctantly nodded and began to inch his way back. Foxy at this point swooped down and carried him. "Ol Foxy's gotcha. Dont be worrin'" He opened the door and walked inside. Freddy stood at the end of the hallway and sighed in relief. "We found him." He called back before following Foxy to the guards office. Foxy placed him down gently in a sitting position and wrapped him in a blanket again.

"Someone needs to watch him." He heard Chica speak behind him. They all agreed in unison. Ken sat there, still shaking from being in the cold. "Said he was seein' his mother, But there be no one there."

"He must be really sick if he's seeing hallucinations. It has to be something with the cold. He was soaked when we found him. He might the flu or hypothermia. We're gonna have to keep him warm until he get's better." Freddy stated. "He said he didn't remember us. Not even our names." Chica spoke up.

"We'll get him to remember, don't worry. I'll take the first watch, you guys go ahead." Bonnie said. Chica and Foxy nodded as they left back to the main room. Freddy stayed behind, however, as Ken began to look up. "I-I can't remember anything recent. Or even how I got here." Ken started. Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other. "Well, we met a long time ago, years ago. But we just met again recently, a few hours ago to be exact." Freddy explained. "You were freezing and soaking wet, and….. Well you got scared of us and ran away, hitting your head on this wall corner." Freddy tapped the corner where the wall and door met.

"We tried to warm you up but you got scared again and tried to run off. That's when we were finally able to make you somewhat comfortable with us. You and I hung out, and I played you a song. That's when you said you couldn't move and you passed out. We got here to warm you up. Apparently, G-er- that's not important." Bonnie finished explaining to the human. "You got it from here Bonnie? I'll be backstage if you need me." Freddy said as he began to turn around. Bonnie nodded and he left the two of them alone.

"Er, I know we met a while ago, but I can't remember your name." Ken started, looking away, embarrassed. "It's fine, don't worry. My name's Bonnie. You remember who you are, right?"

"Yeah, My name's Ken Algid."

"Do you remember your father working here?"

"No, I dont...I remember he died though. But I don't remember him working here."

"I'm sorry to hear about your father."

Things got quiet for a while after that. Ken began to lie down and close his eyes, but not before he said one thing to Bonnie. "Bonnie?" He asked quietly, so quiet that he could barely hear him. "Yeah?" He replied. "I like you bow-tie." He didn't hear anything after that, sleep taking his conscious to another place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Stressful week, and so will next week be. I still plan to write, but next week's going to be hard with finals and all. Anyway, If I'm slightly behind schedule on chapters, don't worry, I'm still around.**

**Anyways, extremely short chapter from the usual. This shouldn't happen a lot, don't worry**

Bonnie tried to thank Ken but he was already asleep by the time he finished his sentence. Bonnie straightened his bowtie up to make it look better, now conscious about his appearance in front of Ken. Speaking of which, Bonnie looked down to see Ken sleeping peacefully, head in arms. Bonnie stared for a while before looking away. He turned around and checked the door that led to the back. It was still slightly ajar.

Curiosity took over his mind as he opened the door to look outside. The snow rained down heavily, causing everything outside to become covered in a white sheet. A cold breeze went flowed through the crack. Bonnie shut the door before he did anything else. They weren't allowed outside. Foxy wasn't even supposed to go outside to check for Ken, It was against the rules. But that rule seemed to be temporarily suspended to save their old friends life. Still, Bonnie was slightly jealous that Foxy got to go out, even for a second. _Maybe someday… _

Bonnie turned around and searched for the keys in the office. The exit would need to be locked in case Ken left by accident or, worse, someone came in. He looked inside the drawers and shelves, but to no avail. Just as he was about to give up, he found a key rack. He picked up the multiple keys and looked through them. Only two had name tags. One read **Front **while the other read **Back. **There were two other unnamed keys rings, but bonnie left them alone.

He returned to the back door and closed it and, with his other hand holding the keyring, began to try all keys until one finally locked. He sighed. "Finally..." He said out loud. Turning around, he went back to the security room to watch Ken.

Ken woke up after having a nightmare. He looked up to see the purple rabbit named Bonnie staring at him. "Uh...hi?" He asked. "How're you?" He asked. Ken cracked his knuckles. "I'm doing fine. But...Do you know where the bathroom is?" Ken absolutely needed to use the restroom. He wasn't sure when he'd last used an actual toilet, let alone one indoors. And he needed to use one right now. He felt himself being lifted up. "I'll take you there."

"N-no wait put me down!" Ken exclaimed. "I can get to the bathroom myself!" Bonnie giggled. "You know you can't walk in your state." He said as he walked out of the security room and into the hallway. Ken attempted to wriggle out of the rabbits grip. "It's embarrassing!" Ken continued to argue as he suddenly felt Bonnie tighten his grip. "Don't worry it's fine, I won't go in there with you." He reassured. Ken sighed in defeat as Bonnie carried him out of the hallway. He looked around to see Foxy in his cove, the curtains slightly ajar.

Foxy waved and, after a brief moment, Ken waved back. He wasn't sure what Foxy was doing, but he seemed to be fiddling around his cove, looking for something. Ken would ask later when he saw him. He also heard Freddy behind the stage. It sounded like he was moving something around. _Are Foxy and Freddy both looking for something? _That seemed to be the most likely reason.

Looking for something…._Oh shit!_ _Where's my jacket? _Ken remembered taking it off when he first entered the building, but he didn't remember where it went after that. "Bonnie, have you seen my jacket recently?" He had stuff in there that he wanted right now. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen the loaf of bread he'd stolen earlier either. His stomach growled in response to the thought of food. He was starving, and he longed for some of that bread.

"No, I think it's still in the same spot as it was earlier. I think we even passed it." He replied. They finally reached the bathroom and Bonnie opened the door, leading him to a stall before leaving outside. Ken relieved himself and thought about all that had happened.

_I'm not frightened of them, even though I can't remember them very well. And they said something about my father too? They do look familiar though, so they may be telling the truth. Ugh, that hypothermia destroyed my memory...and my legs. I hope I'll be able to do stuff on my own soon. Can't keep having Bonnie carry me around._

He finished and hugged the wall, not wanting to have the rabbit carry him for as long as possible. He washed his hands and opened the door, Bonnie appearing to his right. "Ken, you should have called me, I would have helped you." He spoke in a dismissive tone. "It's fine, you've already done enough for me. I don't want to burden you anymore." Ken replied. Bonnie picked him up and walked back to the security room, only stopping to grab Ken's jacket. The bread was still wrapped inside it, and bonnie didn't seem to notice. Once they reached the room, Bonnie set Ken down. He handed him his jacket and, after thanking the purple animatronic, pulled out his loaf of bread. The logo was in big colorful words and most of the water on the outside had dried off. He opened the bag and reached in for some wheaty goodness.

"Where did you get that" Bonnie asked

"Uh…" Ken didn't want to let him know he stole it. That might stir things up. So he did what he was good at: Lying. "Friend gave it to me."

Bonnie gave a skeptical look. "Why are you eating that?"

"I'm just slightly hungry."

"No, I mean we have food that's warm and fresh that you can have."

"You've already kept me here warm and cared for me, I don't want to take anything else. Plus, I don't have any money."

Bonnie reared his head back and genuinely laughed. Ken wasn't even sure they could laugh up until that moment. "You think we'd charge you? Ken, you're our friend and so was your father. We wouldn't do something like that to you. We're not attacking you, so you can take my word for it. Now c'mon, lets get Chica to make you something. We can catch up on old times too!" Bonnie said excitedly.

Despite Ken's protests, he was picked up and traveling on his way to the kitchen. _Oh well, at least I'll be eating something warm…_

Freddy searched the back of the stage. "Where are you…" He looked around through old boxes and cabinets. He wondered if Foxy was faring any better. "Ugh!" He groaned. "When I need you, then you decide to disappear…"

Suddenly he turned around and looked behind him. He felt himself being watched. Slowly realizing no one was there, he turned back around. What he didn't see was the golden shadow sitting in the dark, unmoving, watching….Until finally he disappeared again, holding something in his hand.

**Please leave a review if possible. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see a review, and it helps me out with figuring if I'm doing alright or not. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ken entered- or rather was carried- into the kitchen. "Oh, hi Bonnie, hi Ken. What brings you here?" Chica asked as the duo neared her. "Nothing much, just wondering if you could make us a pizza. Ken hasn't eaten in some time, and all he had left was some cold bread."

"Oh no problem," Chica smiled "What do you like on your pizza?" She asked Ken. Ken shook his head. "No, really, its fine guys. I'm not even that hungry." He lied. In fact, he was starving. All he had was a loaf of bread and it wasn't really enough to fill him up from the days of starvation before. "Ken, it's no problem, we got lots of extras to spare. We're low on olives and pineapples right now, and we're completely out of bell peppers."

"Ugh, there's no fighting you guys, you know that?" Ken sighed. "Alright, I guess cheese is fine. Unless you're out, then don't get me anything." Chica noded then walked over to the counter and began putting together the pizza. Ken looked at Bonnie, and he looked back. "So uh…" Bonnie started. "Where do you live?" He asked, trying to make idle conversation.

"Quite a ways from here. I'd say an hours walk." Ken answered. Bonnie was slightly taken aback. "W-what are you doing out here? It's so far away from your home…" The robotic voice asked again. Ken simply shrugged, leaving it at that. He had an actual reason for leaving, but he didn't feel like talking about it. Bonnie opened his mouth to say something, but just then Chica brought out her pizza. Ken stood stunned. _How long were we standing there? Has 15 minutes already passed?_

"Here you go, hon. I'll take it out to the tables so you can eat there." Chica said as she carried the pizza out. Bonnie followed close behind, Ken still in hand. Chica set the pizza down at the first table nearest to the kitchen and took a seat. Bonnie set down Ken and sat next to him, watching him eat. Ken was surprised at how good the pizza was warm and tasted great. He hadn't had food like this in a long time. "Chica, this is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?" He praised.

Chica chuckled. "I was programmed to be able to cook. I am glad that you enjoyed it though." She said, grateful that he enjoyed her cooking. "So what brings you to the pizzeria anyway? I'm not sure why you entered when you did, but I'd love to hear why." Ken nodded. He might as well exchange where he was for the pizza that was gratefully given to him. "I was running from the…" Ken paused. _Maybe I should leave that part out…._ Going against his gut feeling, he decided not to leave anything out.

Ken took a deep breath. "I stole bread from the supermarket because I hadn't eaten in days. I was starving, but had no money because, well, I live on the streets. That's the loaf of bread you saw." He looked at Bonnie before continuing his story. "The manager called the police, so I ran. I outran them, but In my escape, I walked on thin ice and nearly drowned. That's why I was soaked."

"I managed to get out, but it was freezing out. That's probably where I got my hypothermia, and lost the ability to use my legs….for now. I ran trying to find someplace warm, and that's when I found out this place. I went inside and, well, you know the rest." Ken sighed, letting it all out. He wondered how they would react to him stealing the bread. Chica spoke up first. "Why didn't you just ask for help? Or come to us? We would've taken care of you."

"I don't even know you guys. You say I was here, but I don't remember being here, so I couldn't have known. And the fact that you guys are...alive? That's a scary thought to anybody who hasn't been through what I've been through." He just finished off his second slice of pizza when he felt himself being squeezed from both his sides. Chica and Bonnie hugged Ken. "You're safe with us, don't worry. We'll take care of you. You don't need to be homeless anymore, you can live here with us." Bonnie encouraged. "Not sure how that's going to work, but thanks for the offer."

"Yarr, what you matey's be doin?" Foxy's voice rung through the area. "We just told Ken he could live here so he would have a place to live." Chica said with Bonnie nodding in confirmation. "I still don't know how you're going to pull it off. But honestly, I'm fine out there."

"You just told us that you had to steal bread to eat. And that you nearly died of hypothermia out there. Is that 'Fine' to you?" Chica questioned. Ken sighed. "Fine, I see your point." Foxy spoke up. "Ye be stealin food just ta' survive? But ye are not even a pirate…."

_Jeez, why don't we just tell everyone that I'm stealing to survive? _Ken sighed again, something that he was sure would become a habit around these animatronics. He drowned out the robots idle talk. He disliked the fact that they were worrying about him, yet….He enjoyed having someone look after him. It had been some time since someone seemed to genuinely care and not feign it, like the pedestrians that walked by and dropped a dollar or two on him. The robots seemed to have….

Ken couldn't put his finger on it. Was it empathy or sympathy? Surely it had to be sympathy because they couldn't have possibly known what it was like to be homeless. But….That was just it, it seemed like they knew what it was like to not have a home. Ken blew the thought off. In the end, he could take care of himself, and that was all that mattered. But they did offer him a place to stay, so why shouldn't he take it?

"I'm going to tell Freddy you're gonna stay here. I'll be right back." Chica said before taking off. Bonnie got out of his chair and kneeled down to Ken to be at eye level. _That was kinda redundant…_ "Alright, if you're going to stay here, you need to know a few things." He started

"Pretty sure I didn't agree to staying here."

"Hush." Bonnie said, blowing his comment off. " To start, you can't come out during morning hours. The way you look...The guards will know somethings up."

"Second, you'll need a place to hide when 6am comes around. Hmm…." Bonnie paused to think for a second. "Can't do the storage closet…..Can't do the backstage….Oh! How about Foxy's pirate cove? Is that alright with you?" She asked Foxy. "Yarr. It'll be nice having another person to visit ole' Foxy.

"Great. Now third-" The sounds of bells and children cheering filled the building. "Oh whatever, it's 6am. Let's get you to Foxy's pirate cove. I'll come out to get you later today." Bonnie picked him up and hastily carried him to an area covered in a curtain. Before he was carried inside, he saw the light start to shine through the doors. But it was only very little light, as the snow covered the door. Though the light was little, he could still see christmas decorations around the building, making it seem more festive. He couldn't see them earlier because of how dark the room was.

It occurred to Ken that they might actually be snowed in. He wanted to voice his concern to the animatronics, but he didn't get the chance as Bonnie handed him off to Foxy and went on back to the stage up front. Ken decided to drop the thought, and just let things play its course. Foxy set him down on his ship.

"Ye can sleep if ye need to." He said in his pirate accent. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. Ken put his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but it was one of the most peaceful naps he's ever had.

**Merry Christmas! **

**Sorry that it was a little late, there was the whole Finals thing last week and then my birthday was on the 22nd and then there was christmas shopping and a bunch of other things. But I'm hoping to get a chapter a week at least, and 3 chapters at most (don't count on it). Anyway's, hope everyone is having a good time. **

**Happy Holidays! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Mmm?" Ken managed a response as he felt himself being shaken awake. "What?" He asked, unable to see who it was who had woken him up. "The others be needing you." Foxy's voice rang to Ken's ears. Ken groaned and stretched, getting ready to get up. He stood up,surprised that he could. "Foxy! Foxy! I can walk again! Oh my god!" Ken could not contain the excitement in his voice. He had no idea how or why they decided to work now, but they did. Maybe it was because he rested up and stayed warm? It didn't matter, he knew it wasn't permanent anyway, but there was always that nagging fear that he would lose the ability to walk.

"That be great matey! But let's go see what the others want." Foxy urged on. Ken nodded and hopped down the ship, getting used to walking again. Foxy walked down the steps, Ken right behind him. Outside they were greeted by Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. "Hey, look who's walking again!" Chica said. Bonnie turned around to see Ken there, walking, no longer needing to be carried. Bonnie was slightly saddened by this, as he enjoyed carrying Ken around. But nonetheless, she was happy that he could move on his own.

Ken chuckled at Chica's comment. "Yeah, I guess so. I was surprised too. At least I won't need to bother you anymore, right Bonnie?" He stated. "Oh, it wasn't a bother at all. I promise." Bonnie replied rather quickly. Ken stretched the last of his drowsiness away. "Alright, so what'd ya guys need?"

"Well something weird happened today. We stood on stage all day, but no one came. Not the manager, not the kids, not even the guard. Well, he was supposed to be here last night but he didn't come in either." Freddy explained. Ken simply shrugged. "You guys do know it's near Christmas time. That and we're in a blizzard, so people are kinda snowed in…"

"What's christmas?" Foxy asked. Ken was taken aback slightly. "You guys have been living for how long, and you don't know what christmas is? Seriously?" Ken paused to catch his breath. "On christmas day, which is six days away mind you, you give your friends and family presents, and they in turn give you presents also."

"So people give each other gifts? Isn't that the same as a birthday?" It was Bonnies turn to ask a question now.

Ken shook his head. "Well, it's not only about the presents. It's also about just spending time with your friends and family. Its a time of year that brings them together. Presents are just a bonus. See that?" He pointed to a pair of festive lights, "That's just one of the many things people do on christmas. They decorate houses and things. If we were to go outside, you guys could see the lights that people decorate around the town."

Freddy shook his head. "No, we cannot go outside." Freddy stated forcefully. Ken could feel the force in his voice. "Er...Why?" Ken asked quietly. "We cannot go outside. It is dangerous and I do not want anyone getting hurt."

"What about me? I used to live out there, and I've been fine. You cant keep me here forever, you know that." Ken replied forcefully. Freddy shook his head. "I don't want you getting hurt. That goes for all of us."

Anger rose up in Freddy and Ken. "I think I'm old enough to realize what's safe and what's not!"

"You THINK. You don't know."

"So you're going to pick apart my words now? That's how you're going to win this argument?"

"I don't need to win anything, I'm the boss."

"You can't seriously keep people from going outside. Hell, Foxy came outside to save me! If he hadn't done that, I might not be here!"

Freddy glared directly at Foxy, who in turn lowered his ears and he looked away. "You what?" Freddy asked, still angry. "You can't be mad at him for saving me!" Ken yelled. Then he spoke in a softer tone of voice. "What is with you and the outside. There has to be something as to why you won't let them outside…"

Freddy stayed silent. "The last time we went outside, something terrible happened. that's all you need to know." He said as he walked away to the backstage. Ken was about to ask what his problem was when Chica shook her head, indicating him to shut his mouth. He nodded before walking off to the pirate cove, letting the other animatronics have their own time.

**- Elsewhere-**

"YOU FUCKING MORON!" A man said to another, holding the collar of his shirt in his fist. In his other hand, he held a pistol. "You said they were going to be turned off! Now we've got the police looking for us!" He raised his voice and the pistol to the other's head. He could only see the fear in his blue eyes. He wanted to tear the mask off of him, but decided it would be better not to.

"Would you two shut up, I'm trying to find a good spot to hide!" The driver of the van said. He took his ski-mask off to reveal a few features about him. he had brown hair and a slight scar from his ear to his hairline. The one holding the gun looked over to the blue-eyed man before pushing him away. He sat down, looking over at the final one in the van. He didn't look over at them, instead looking inside the black velcro bag. "How much?"

"A lot." He replied simply.

"Enough to make a living?"

"More." That caused the man to calm down a bit. They had finally done it. They had been plotting to pull off this heist and make millions. In the end it worked, except the blue-eyed man forgot to turn off the hidden alarm system, causing them to only take what they could grab and take off. He sighed as the car lurched to the right, then the left, and came to a halt.

"Guys. In there…" The driver pointed to a building. There was a sign on it, but all he saw was 'pizzeria'. "No one will ever suspect it! C'mon, let's hide out until morning."


End file.
